Synthetic approaches to various dodecahedranes and truncated tetrahedrane are being examined in detail. Upon successful completion of the synthesis of these novel spherical hydrocarbons, their amino derivatives will be prepared for antiviral testing. It is anticipated that the high symmetry and special three-dimensional features of these hydrocarbons, together with their expected high degree of lipid solubility, low level of polarizability, and lack of plasma-protein binding ability will facilitate their penetration of the tissues and fluids of the central nervous system. The efficacy of their passage through the blood brain barrier is expected to be heightened. Our immediate goal is to develop practical syntheses of these hydrocarbons; subsequently, their physical properties and chemical reactivity will be studied in detail. Collaboration with Professor J.C. Clardy in X-ray structure analysis of certain of the compounds will facilitate the solution of structural problems should they arise.